The Lost Daughter
by ShineBrightGranger
Summary: Hermione Granger and friends head to a place where demi-gods roam, fight, and live. Camp Half-blood won't know what hit them when two daughters of two of the gods are awakened.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was abuzz with news, whether it be good or bad, nobody could get their facts straight enough to make it believable.

Hermione heard that they were going to America, though only the 5th through 7th years were going. This caused the younger student's especially Ginny, for she wanted to be glued to Harry's side at all times, protest loudly.

Minerva, the Head of Gryffindor House, stood up from her seat and sent out a spark of Green Firework and that quickly quieted everyone in the hall and gave a stern glare, practically daring them to make a single peep.

Dumbledore gave a hearty chuckle and gave everyone a serene smile.

"The reason for the age cut off everyone, is that there are many dangerous creatures at the place we are going too."

Hermione raised her hand and Dumbles called on her, "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Professor, where is it exactly where we are going?" Hermione questioned with an eyebrow raised into her hairline.

"Why, my dear girl! We are going to Camp Half-blood."

The Slytherins were outraged, a camp full of half-bloods! What would their parent's think about them spending the year at a camp full of, of people less then them!

A shy fifth year that everyone remembered was Ashton Drimonov, asked, "Sir, when are we going?" Hermione looked at her and saw that she was a Slytherin, but was separated by the rest of her house since she didn't share the same views as them-she only got along with the first and second years.

"Well Miss. Drimonov, we shall be leaving in an hour!" He said with a cheery smile. The student's faces went blank, all their eyes twitching in an irritated manor.

"YOU OLD COOT!" Draco Malfoy shouted from the Slytherin table, "YOU SHOULD HAVE INFORMED US THIS SUMMER!"

Hermione was getting irritated at the insolent blonde and threw a treacle tart at him.

The hall once again began to start eating but Dumbledore, once again had another announcement it seems as a pudgy woman with a scrunched up face coughed rather obnoxiously into her hand like so, "HE-HEM."

Good 'ol Dumbles rolled his eyes secretly and said, "Ah, my mistake Dolores. 5TH through 7th years, this woman will be your caretaker during your time at Camp Half-Blood, meet Dolores Umbridge: Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic."

She got up, interrupting the Headmaster and began going on and on, everyone-even Hermione just began to ignore her and continue eating. She didn't seem to notice.

When dinner ended the years that were going on the trip belongings appeared before them. The Slytherins burst out laughing when Ashton's toy dragon plushie was on top of her crate. She blushed and quickly stuffed it inside and closed it tightly.

Hermione glared at the Slytherins and went over to the shy girl and grabbed her by the arm and the other her crate and began pulling her towards the Gryffindor group. The girls tiger cub trailing behind, her necktie glinting the name Stripes.

The shy girl stumbled a little before regaining her step and standing next to Hermione quietly.

"So, why do you have a stuffed dragon?" Ronald Weasley asked, though it was rather rude.

"M-My father gave it to me." Ron raised an eyebrow, "Who's your father?" "I-I don't know."

Nobody had the chance to apologize when Umbridge coughed and ushered them out to the hall and to some carriages with the symbols of all the houses.

Ashton was about to reluctantly head over to the Slytherin Carriages but was stopped as Harry gave her a gentle smile and pulled her into theirs.

She was settled in between the Weasley Twins, and they both gave her heart-wrenching grins as they wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

"So . . . what's your name, love?" Fred or was it George, asked. "I go by the name Ashton. . . it's quite nice to meet you." She managed not to stutter as her stuffed animal somehow managed to get into her arms.

She stared at the doll and just shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window in amazement.

Thunder clouds were gathering over a certain spot in the sky after they crossed the borders into New York under a concealment charm that Arthur Weasley himself installed into all of the carriages.

A name popped into both Hermione and Ashton's minds, 'Zeus' though they had no idea why a Greek Gods name popped into their minds. The thunder just didn't seem at all natural to them.

-Camp Half-blood-

All the cabins were gathered together in the middle of a field, and Chiron was standing, well you get what they mean.

"Campers! Gather 'round, for me and Mr. D have a big announcement for you all." The campers gathered more tightly around each other so they could all get a clear enough view of their two heads.

"Now, a good friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore has asked us to host his students and one of their teachers for the year-"murmurs were pass through camper to camper but were put quickly to a stop by the God of Wine.

"We shall also be playing host for the Hunters of Artemis. I hear they adopted a newcomer into their group." It wasn't often when someone was accepted as a Huntress of Artemis, ever since a few of them died a year ago in an attack.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, asked, "When will they be arriving?" Chiron crossed his arms against his chest and said, "Oh they should be here about any moment now."

Nico D'Angelo asked, "Where will they be sleeping?"

"Their teacher who is accompanying them will be making the cabins, oh and I forgot to mention that they are all witches and wizards." And he, along with Mr. D, just simply left them to their thoughts.

The campers separated and began chattering about the new comers but froze when the horn of Artemis was blown and many girls trapiezed through the entrance of the camp, though one in particular stood out from among them.

She was a little brooding but there was a kindness that not many could see in her eyes, though something great must bring it out.

She has multi-colored hair, with stormy grey eyes that could shock you with a glance. She had a wolf striding alongside her, though it was considerably more cheery then the girl itself.

She had a black shiny bow strapped to her back and emerald arrows in a sling over her shoulder. She looked quite dangerous. There was a large wolf striding alongside her and had a complete different look upon it instead of its owner.

The wolf had shaggy brown fur and had cheerfulness gleaming through her eyes. They could all note that it was in fact a she, since she didn't sport any assets that a male wolf would have.

The girls settled down in front of the campers and put their hands over their hearts in a tight fist. The head girl, Thalia, Daughter of Zeus spoke for everyone of them, "Greetings, Demi Gods."

Percy's eyes lit up in excitement and he ran up to Thalia and gave her a hug, "It's so good to see you again, Thal!" Annabeth came running up to them and pulled her from Percy's grip.

Percy nudged a little bit away from the two girls, things haven't been so good between Annabeth and him since the break up, it was majorly big one in fact- Percy was going to take her on a date by the river but she started yelling at him, saying stuff on how she was sick and tired of him 'not being there' and she broke it off, though she quickly moved on with a guy from the Apollo Cabin.

Thalia looked curiously between them, but quickly dropped It and looked to the sky, "They are here."

All the campers looked up and they saw many, and they mean MANY, carriages coming down from behind the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting and Settling in

The carriages in the skies gracefully landed with a loud thud on the ground and all was silent with a campers before fireworks exploded and shapes of animals of all kinds came shooting out of one of the carriages with red and gold lining on it.

When those settled and many students spilled out of the carriages to see what was going on, Harry, the twins, Ashton, Hermione, and Ron slowly walked out of the cabin covered in an emerald green soot.

Ashton and Hermiones hair were sticking up at odd angles, though Hermiones was worse since hers was far longer than the Slytherins. Ashtons was in a short pixie cut, angled to be slightly spikey.

They magicked the soot off and all was silent before the twins began to chortle, slowly bringing everyone else too, well besides Umbridge and the rest of the Slytherins.

She gave an annoying 'Heh-Hem!' and caught her students and the campers attention, she gave a sic kingly sweet smile and addressed to Chiron, "How do you do- My name is Dolores Umbridge," quite a few campers gave chortles at her name, "Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, are you Chiron?"

The immortal gave her a polite smile, though slightly strained as his eyes took in her over pinked appearance, "Yes, Mi' Lady. I'm the Head of this camp, and these are my campers!"

All the half-bloods cheered, all 12 cabins were shouting and yelling in harmony. Though they were quickly quieted when Umbridge gave another 'He-Hem'.

"Now, sir~" she stressed the sir, "Where may we set up the cabins?"

Ashton panicked and hastily asked, "May I sleep somewhere else?"

Umbridge looked at her curiously and once she noticed that a Slytherin asked this she smiled sickenly sweet, "But why would you want to sleep away from your house, my dear?"

Said girl twiddled her thumbs as everyone stared at her, the Slytherins giving her an evil look.

She opened her mouth to respond but was stopped when a male voice shouted from a sea of blondes and brunettes, "She can sleep in the Apollo Cabin!"

Umbridge bristled at the thought of one of her precious snakes would sleep in the same place as half-breeds, let alone a cabin full of JUST boys.

Chiron shook his head at the hormonal teenagers and motioned for Ashton to come over, when she stood right in front of him he asked, "What conditions would you like to live under?"

The girl smiled and said in a whisper, "A place full of green, but shady."

Chiron looked towards the edge of the forest, and said, "That can be managed."

Her face brightened and many could swear that shadows danced at their feet.

Hermione glanced in Pavartis and Lavenders direction and cringed, "Can I, perhaps stay with you?"

They both looked at Umbridge, the woman was steaming out of her ears, " ." She bit out through her teeth.

Everyone looked at her weird, why was their new professor acting this way?

But they quickly dropped it as she took out her wand and started to make wand movements, shacks appeared with the colors of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor appeared out of the ground, though cabins shot out in Slytherin colors.

The students stared in outrage, talk about favoritism! Not even Snape was this bad.

The girl with the wolf, stepped up and scowled, "Whats with this!" She harshly kicked at one of the shacks and it came tumbling down in a sea of blue and silver.

Umbridge pursed her lips and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Young lady, have you no manners?"

The girl ignored her and with a wave of her hand, wood shot out of the ground and formed into cabins for the other houses. They were simple enough, fine wood, windows to let air in, and eagles, lions, and badgers above the doors.

The students stood in awe at her, though the Slytherins hid it well, they too were impressed at this girls power.

Thalia gave a mighty laugh and slapped the girl joyfully on the back, "Good job there Kieran!"

The girl rolled her warm grey eyes and looked around everywhere, "Where we staying? DOWN LUPA!"

Lupa was jumping on Ashtons legs with her two front paws, but she didn't seem to mind as she was giggling and patting the wolf on the head.

Lupa glanced at her owner and reluctantly removed her self from the Slytherin and played with her tiger instead.

Stripes seemed to content for a cub.

Ashton always thought that she had an old soul.

Hermione and the rest of the gang were talking with the campers.

Hermione looked at Percy in disbelief, "Honestly, you mean to tell us that the gods are real? That they could be looking at us right now!?"

Percy smirked at her, his green eyes that were slightly different from Harry's glittering in mirth, "You sound just like I did when I learned that I was a child of a god. But yes they are real-"

He was cut off by Annabeth as she shoved him to the side and said in a knowledgeable description, "I assume that all of you know who the main gods are, there are also children of minor gods but they don't get a place here in camp like we do-"She began to go on a rant, but few listened, not even Hermione: but she charmed a quill to write down what she was saying.

Hogwarts student's began to un-shrink their stuff and head into the cabins that they chosen for themselves, sharing with their friends in their house.

Chiron led Ashton and Hermione to the edge of the forest and chose a nice spot next to a weeping willow.

He glanced around and with a stomp of his hooves a simple but beautiful marble hut grew out of the ground.

There was a snake and lion on the top.

The two girl smiled at the man and said their thanks while grabbing their things and heading in.

**This chapter is so and so, not really well writ but I just wanted to get this part out of the way. See you in the chapter that starts it all ;D.**

**P.S. REVIEW!**

**ShineBrightGranger**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was getting settled for a long year, you could hear chatter every corner in the camp, even near the ant hill, seems the ants understand human language too.

The hunters were currently having Kieran build them a cabin, since she had always been the one to erect the tents for them to slumber in ever since Artemis found and adopted her.

She's met all the gods and developed a bit of a crush on a specific one.

Percy was relaxing on the beach next to his cabin and was gazing at the water as it lapped against the shore in soothing strokes.

He concentrated a little bit and a stream of water flew out of the lake and moved around in the air, creating shapes.

His mind began to drift away as the water once again rejoined it home. He was curious about the new guys, like everyone else in this camp; though one stood out in particular to him.

It was the bushy haired one, with the warm brown eyes that could draw you in with a glance.

He could tell that she was immensely intelligent for her age just by looking at her and her luggage. 'I mean, come on! What sane person would pack that many books!? She seems worse than the Athena Cabin.'

Though he couldn't help when his eyes raked over her form earlier. She was pretty that's for sure, but he could tell that she didn't like to flaunt it at all.

'What was her name?'

He paused in his thoughts and he noticed that the area around him got darker. He mumbled out loud, "Must be around dinner time."

He heaved himself up and put his sword/pen in his pocket and made his way to the dining hall.

Hermione glanced around at everything in sight. The cabin she admitted was even more homely then the Gryffindor Common Room.

It had obsidian and emerald flooring, the emerald being lighted by the enchanted sky that Hermione created.

It had Gold and silver walls, to support both houses, it also had two rooms for them separated by Greek silk.

After getting everything situated there was a knock on their cabin door. The two girls opened it with Ashton a little ways behind Hermione and took a peek at who was outside.

"Come on Mione! The campers say its time to eat!" Ronald Weasley and the rest of their friends crowed; though Ronald was a bit daft when he didn't invite the other girl along.

Fred and George shoved their brother aside and grabbed one girl each and lifted them on their back.

Ashton wouldn't admit it, but she was having a lot of fun; she was still a Slytherin you know, but she couldn't help but let a smile come to her face.

They carried them out and met up with the Athena cabin who were assigned to show them where the mess hall was.

Fred and George finally set them down at the entrance and they, the girls, pushed open the doors to show twelve tables surrounding a great big fire along with a table in the front.

They looked curious while joining the Gryffindors at a conjured table, "What's the fire for?"

Percy Jackson came up behind them with a black haired boy with grey eyes, "That's to sacrifice some of our foods to our fathers and or mothers."

Hermione looked fascinated as she conjured up a notebook with a wave of her hand and began to take notes, "And I assume that we must partake in this ritual?"

Percy scrunched up his face and answered, "I suppose so, just think about your favorite god and scrape in the best part of your meal to them in the fire!"

Everyone seemed excited and started naming off their favorites while Percy made his way to his empty table, Tyson left to go back to their father before the campers came so he was alone.

Hermione followed him to his table and was about to comment on it when Chiron trotted into the room. Percy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the seat next to him.

Chiron looked curious but he left it at that, wanting to get the explanations over with.

With a wave of his hand he made food appear on marble plates in front of everyone and began to explain.

"Campers. . .and students! I hope everyone has finished getting settled for their stay this year. Now I bet the students of Hogwarts are confused about having to put some of your food in the fire. That's our version of sacrificing. Just think of a god or goddess that you would like to give your sacrifice to and speak their name while throwing it in the fire." He said all this very fast but made sure that they understood before taking his place at the head table.

One after the other cabins went up and paid respect to their parents and went and sat down; beginning to eat.

It was finally their turn after the Slytherins went up and Hermione and Percy went up and she watched what he did and did the same, already thinking to pay respect to his father since she was sitting at his table.

But right when her fork scraped the food into the fire a flash of sunny blonde hair flashed through her mind with a blinding smile, and a name blurted out of her mouth.

"Apollo."

Percy looked at her-surprised, but didn't mention anything and they just made their way back to their table.

Kieran and the hunters walked to the fire and sacrificed to their goddess, Artemis, though everyone missed it when Kieran whispered the name of another god. Though I won't tell you whom. . . maybe later.

Ashton shuffled up to the pyre and glanced down at her lasagna, her favorite mind you, and thought hard on who she wanted to pay respects to.

'Not Aphrodite, to girly for me. Hermes? He certainly deserves more respect for all that hes done, but no that doesn't feel right. Apollo? Nah.' People were beginning to wonder what was taking her so long.

Shadows began to shift but she paid no heed.

She took her fork and scooped her favorite dish into the fire, and blurted out the next name that came to her mind, "Persephone."

The fire flared and then settled back down and the twins moved in quickly and scraped some of their food in simultaneously stating, "Hermes." And grabbed Ashton; once again, and tugged her back to the table and they finished eating.

Chiron with another wave of his hand after an hour passed, made the plates and goblets disappear into thin air again and sent everyone to bed since it was a rather tiring day.

Ashton and Hermione waved goodnight to everyone and went into their cabin, shutting the door tightly.

They changed into their pajamas. Hermiones consisted of a lace nighty that was a pale green color, covered what needed to be covered, while Ashtons was an over-sized shirt that said, 'Tigers are my spiritual animal' with a picture of a Tiger cub on the front. She also wore red shorts under it.

Their respective animals hopped onto their bed and curled up next to their friend, the girls never considered them their servants or pets, but as friends, and they all fell asleep into blissful darkness.

Ashton's stuffed animal snugged tightly in her arms. Hermione's gold earing gleaming even in the dark.


	4. Twitter

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating in a long while, I've been busy at home and have been working on some new ideas for some reading series, with them reading stories of my own creation.

Anyway, I'VE GOT A TWITTER!

I'm going to be posting notices and what not a couple hours before I update a story so you won't have to go online and get heartbroken every time you go online and see they haven't been updated.

So please follow my twitter dearies 3

WritingInTheAsh -twitter account ;D


	5. Chapter 5

A week has passed since the arrival of the students and Chiron scheduled for a Capture the Flag.

Today felt weird to Hermione as her and Ashton were in their cabins writing down their measurements for the armor that they were going to fix up.

The armor was being frustrating as it was either to heavy, crooked, or just didn't feel right so they had been making them.

Hermione huffed, and threw the quill on the table and grabbed the paper along with her wand, and shouted the spell.

Immediately two pairs of armor came out, they weren't that great but they would do.

Hermione put on the light yellow one, while Ashton grabbed at the dark green. It was cliché since she was a Slytherin but she always liked the color either way, including a misty grey.

They strapped their wands to their sides in a pouch and placed a sword in a built in hilt.

The swords they had to admit didn't really work for them either. This wasn't going to end well.

They were paired with the Apollo and Ares cabin, so it was a pretty good combination. War and healing, plus archery so it evened it. But the other side had the rest. Well they still have to see where Percy and Nico end up going.

But they also had Hermione Granger on their side. Hermiones eyes were already bright with excitement as the two girls exited out of their cabin and followed a group of campers to the area where they were going to lay down the rules, or what would be rules.

They reached the clearing that was filled with all the cabins and students who were dressed in armor and separate colors between blue and red. Hermione and Ashton were handed each a blue one.

As they tied it around their necks in a sort of scarf fashion, Chiron and Umbridge stepped up to the podium, Umbridge was wearing a frilly dress that hugged her figure, though many wish it didn't; plus the color was picklish pink. Don't ask, because Hermione honestly didn't know how she even named the color.

Hermione flicked her wand and her hair rapped itself in a bun as Harry, Ron, the twins and some others made their way towards them. They also were wearing blue ribbons though they wore them in a different way. The twins wore them around their heads with goofy grins.

Hermione joined in on their conversation but Ashton stayed back a little and began to shrink her dragon so it would fit onto a keychain. A blonde haired boy approached her as she was bent over her protector and gave her a smile.

"Hello!" His voice was deep and cheery, it flew from his rosy lips like honey on a warm morning. She didn't know how she could describe it, but it was beautiful.

She glanced up at him in wonder and curiosity though a slight flush graced her already rosy cheeks as she took in his radiance, or maybe that was the sun.

He raised his hand and helped her up from the ground as he introduced himself, "My names Jaux Cleovani, I'm a son of Apollo and yes, I'm French. Or well half French when you count my father's side."

Ashton gazed into his grassy green eyes, not emerald like Harry's. Jaux's were a more neon shade and as grass can get to a neon coloring on some occasions that's what shade she decided it would be.

She held out her hand and he took it in a firm shake, a cheeky grin on his heart shaped face. "My names Ashton Driminov. I'm in the Slytherin House, it's a pleasure to meet you Jaux." A small smile spread out on her lips.

His grin grew and he dropped her hand in favor of putting it behind his neck as he scratched at it lightly. Since he was in the Apollo cabin also, he had a blue ribbon wrapped around his upper arm and when he raised it to scratch his neck, Ashton noticed it flex deliciously.

Her eyes grew wide at the thought and quickly distinguished the blush that was raising to her cheeks.

Chiron trotted his way into the middle of everyone and blew a horn that paused all conversations.

He coughed to clear his airways before beginning, "Alright, today we will be playing capture the flag. The rules are clear, no killing, maiming, or serious injuries."

Hermione gripped her sword even tighter when Chiron also said, "And there shall be no usage of magic, for that wouldn't be fair to the campers."

Draco huffed and shoved his wand in a fancy holster while everyone else just pocketed theirs.

Ashton just shrugged.

**I know I informed you all that this chapter they were going to show the connection to Ashton and Hermione to the Gods but I accidently deleted the rest and I don't feel like re-writing it this late so I'm going to post it maybe tomorrow. But since I'm hanging with a good guy-friend and its my Pa's birthday also I don't know. Maybe Monday!**

**Anyways I hope you guys decide to follow my twitter account so you can get daily updates on progress with my stories! Here is my username WritingInTheAsh! **


End file.
